Uptown Girl, Downtown DCI
by huntingashes
Summary: The team are out celebrating after catching the dating agency killer...the champagne has gone straight to Alex's head...time for a bit of Galex action in Luigi's ADULT CONTENT


Ok so there seems to be a lack of Galex action in Luigi's so I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon and give it shot. This is based on series 3 epsiode 2 - Cresent Moon dating agency.

This is for Team Gene ladies on TRA hope you like it, special thanks to bolly dolly...

Adult Content, please do not read if underage or if you're looking a plot, trust me this isn't for you

Please R&R

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Ashes to Ashes or the Characters they belong to Kudos, Monastic and the BBC

* * *

Alex sat alone at the bar, it had been another glorious victory for the CID team of Fenchurch East and in keeping with tradition they were in Luigi's celebrating the fact that yet another murdering bastard was locked up. It had initially been a complex case, a young dead woman's hand sent in an envelope to them with a crescent shaped "branding" on the palm. Immediately alarm bells started ringing in Alex's head that this was not an isolated incident and they had a potential serial killer on the loose. Gene of course dismissed it with his usual grunts based on the fact they had no other bodies or evidence to back up her "wild idiotic theory". Further investigation showed that there had been other similar "branding" instances around the UK and all the women had been members of a dating agency...Crescent Moon. The agency had recently opened a new office in the city and in an attempt to catch the killer, Alex decided to join posing as a singleton looking for love. Whether it was jealousy of her going to be dating other men or jealousy that there was a possibility she would catch the killer without him, Gene too decided to join claiming the excuse "the killer could be a woman". They had been given profile forms to fill out in order for them to be paired with their respective personality matches. Alone in his office, Alex and Gene spent that evening debating personal preferences of meals, music and what attracts them to the opposite sex. Naturally all she wanted him to do was admit it was her that he wanted, sweep everything off his desk and take her on it but instead he displayed his usual macho prowess declaring he liked his women to be "Maid in the Living Room, Cook in the Kitchen and Whore in the Bedroom". It took all her strength to bite her tongue and not retort with "come back to my place and _I'll _show you a whore in the bedroom".

He wasn't her usual type, in 2008 she mostly went for posh lawyers or bankers with exquisite taste in fine dining, wine and music; only Gene Hunt could get away with saying his favourite music is "Herb Alpert...it reminds women of getting poked behind an electrical sub-station in Torremolinos!". At one stage she put the attraction down to "lack of options" but slowly came to realise his good qualities outdone the things that annoyed her most. They had spent a lot of time together since he shot her and now they were closer than ever. He was the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep and the first thing that was in her head when she woke up...not to mention the filthy dreams she would occasionally indulge in. Mostly it was his eyes, those steel blue bolts that could melt a thousand hearts, so much passion and courage burned in them; one lingering look from those eyes and Alex's legs would buckle. Then there was his scent, "man stink" he called it...cigarettes, alcohol, aftershave...if she stood close enough the wetness would pool between her thighs almost every time, struggling to resist the urge to lick his neck to taste him.

From Gene's point of view, she had written a ton of soppy shit on her profile that would attract all the ponces within a 10 mile radius, thus proving his point she was WAY out of his league and that shagging Bolly was never going to happen. Worst of all she had put her hero as Nelson Mandella, despite the fact he had told her a thousand times that he was a bloody terrorist! Gene knew all he could do was admire her from a far: her gorgeous legs, amazing arse, fabulous tits and the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on. He'd never chased skirt before so wanting her and not having her throw herself at him was difficult for him to handle, not to mention spending at least half of the last two years walking round with a hard on! There were times when he wondered if her casual flirting was all just a game or just maybe there was a slim chance she did want him to fuck her brains out on his desk. It had been a while since the last time she hinted that she wanted to shag him albeit she was wasted but now he found himself ruing those few times he had been a gentleman and walked away, at least if he had taken her up to her flat and she laughed in his face then he would at least know where he stood.

The irony of the whole situation was that it clear they both wanted each other, maybe not in the love sense but definitely in lust! It would only be a matter of time before one of them succumbed to passion and made the first move...

The team were gathered round Shaz; the bright young PC had done extremely well on her first under-cover assignment and everyone was congratulating her. A turn up for the books was Ray proclaiming he was proud to be her colleague, even though it was followed by a sexist joke, it was clear the sentiment was there. The Guv, in a last ditch attempt to convince her to stay, promised her a place on CID...a promise which she accepted gratefully to rapturous applause and cheers from the rest of the team.

Alex chuckled to herself, suddenly remembering the dream she had a few nights ago...Gene Hunt dressed in green mechanic overalls, dancing and miming to Billy Joe's Uptown Girl with Ray & Chris as backing dancers. The dream for her had been poignant; it symbolised how she saw their relationship, she was the Uptown Girl who wanted a Downtown DCI. She sat at the bar admiring him from a far, closing her eyes imagining him sneaking up behind her and kissing her neck. She was finding it hard to keep her emotions in check after seeing how he had been with Shaz tonight, especially the way he'd wrapped his arms around her when she went running to him for protection...she wanted him tonight...BADLY

Her naughty thoughts were interrupted as Keats suddenly appeared at her side. He'd come to congratulate her, after all it was down to her that they'd managed to catch the killer. A tinge of anger washed over Gene, he knew Keats was using her to get at him. He stood waiting for Keats to leave slowly walking in her direction as soon as he left. He handed her a glass of champagne "you know we make a good team Bolly, posh totty an' a bit o' rough". Alex smiled taking a sip from the flute "Uptown girl, downtown man". Gene's face turned stony "one thing though, teams stick together, through thick and thin" he paused before continuing "they don't go behind each others back diggin' up old files, old files that are better left well alone". He had been funny with her all day, she had thought he was just in one of his moods but it suddenly dawned in her that he knew she had requested Sam's files from GMP. Feeling guilty and sheepish she started to explain "Guv..." but she was immediately cut off "Y'see Keats and people like 'im, they wanna take us down Alex " she was now staring deep into his eyes, those blue bolts piercing through her and she shivered at the use of her real , there was another pause as he leaned into her face, his scent sending her senses into orbit... "So no matter what he says don' help him" He walked back towards the others, Alex feeling dejected at the fact he thought she was spying for Keats, when really all she wanted to do was find out more about Sam and the life he had here.

The celebrations continued, the champagne flowed everyone was laughing and dancing. One by one the team started to leave until eventually it was just Alex and Gene left, both sitting at opposite ends of the restaurant. Luigi had left Gene the keys to lock up as earlier on in the evening one of his nieces had went into labour and he had to go to the hospital. Gene was sitting smoking at his usual corner table, she picked up a bottle of champagne off the bar and staggered towards him. Struggling to walk in a straight line she realised she'd drank more than she thought _oh dear this may be a problem..._and the problem with champagne is that it turns Alex into a deviant; it goes straight to her head and fills it with filth. She sat in the seat beside him, accidentally banging the bottle down on the table.

"you're pissed"

"I am not, I jus' thought you might wan' some company" as she placed her hand on his thigh.

He was staring into his nearly empty glass "you're very pissed"

"Look Gene, I'm not spying for Keats...I just want to find out about Sam that's all...I would _**never**_ do that to you" her hand now rubbing his thigh and moving her head closer to him as the filthy thoughts were taking over thinking to herself: _just kiss me Gene, pick me up throw me on this table and ravish me_. Gene looked up from the table for the first time since he seen her arse wiggling in his direction. She never broke his gaze, her tongue peeking out from between her lips to wet them. "Stop being a cock tease Bolls, you're givin' me the 'orn so unless you wanna do somethin' about it...go 'oo bed" Suddenly her hand moved from his thigh to his crotch, rubbing it suggestively, he got hard in an instant. Still staring at her, his eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips "Last chance Bolls...I'm being deadly serious you're about to get bent over this table and given a good seein' too if you don't leave right this second" She stood up, sat on the table in front of him and started unbuttoning her blouse. His jaw dropped to the floor and his pulse began racing, he could have swore he was dreaming as his DI sat on the table, looking at him with sultry eyes biting her bottom lip as she was slowly sliding her blouse down her shoulders, exposing her amazing tits encased in a sexy black lace bra. "Who said a whore should be confined to the bedroom..." she moved onto his lap and straddled him making quick work of the buttons on his shirt pushing it off...his tie already taken off earlier in the evening. She'd never felt sexier, the lust was swirling around her body; she wanted him to take her...own her.

Gene's breathing hitched and his cock twitched, he wanted her so badly; his resolve fading fast. He crashed his mouth onto hers, devouring her as if she was his last feast. His tongue swept across her lips as she opened her mouth and granted him access. Both their shirts landed on the floor, he pulled her close wanting to feel her flesh touching his, her hand roamed his hair as his hand traced a line down her spine and unhooking her bra. They stopped for a moment, both gasping for air and each looking at one another to see what the next move would be...he lifted her onto the edge of the table standing between her legs. He grabbed the bottle of champagne in one hand and swept EVERYTHING off the table with the other; glasses smashed and the sound of cutlery clanging onto the floor vibrated round the room. He indicated for her to lie back on the table as he slid off her skirt, Alex raising her hips slightly to help ease it off. Finally a sight he had been aching to see for two years graced his vision, Alex Drake lying in nothing but her french lacy knickers wanting him to take her. She grabbed the champagne bottle out of his hand took a sip from it, she then hovered the bottle above her body and drizzled champagne over her neck and torso. He didn't need an invitation as his mouth quickly found it way to her breast, lapping up the champagne and swirling his tongue round her nipple as it hardened in his mouth. She arched her back raising herself up onto her shoulder blades pushing her body closer to his mouth, wanton with desire.

He traced his tongue over the curves of her breasts and down her stomach, gently flicking it into the the tiny pool of champagne that had gathered in her belly button. His mouth followed the curves of her hips whilst sliding down her knickers; Alex omitting small gasps and moans, completely surrendering herself to his mercy. His mouth moved lower puffing warm air onto her clit whilst his tongue lightly brushed her folds; knowing that teasing her would make her want it even more. "I'm gunna make you come so hard Bolls, we'll need to mop this floor when I'm done" as he grabbed her legs and lifted them onto the arms of the chair, picked up the champagne bottle took a mouthful and thrusted his mouth onto her clit. She writhed with pleasure as he sucked at her precious pearl, feeling the champagne bubbles doing things to her that she would've never thought possible. He slipped one finger inside her hot centre, slowly thrusting it in and out of her hooking it forward to hit that oh so sweet spot. Alex threw her head back, she was close to coming and he'd only just started, she inhaled deeply a few times to try and control it but it was no use - he slipped a second finger inside as he swallowed the champagne and began flicking his tongue over her swollen clit.

Alex was in heaven, waves of pleasure washed over her "Oh god...please...so close...urgh" she was quivering as he increased the pace at which he was pumping his fingers into her. It only took a few more thrusts before she came; that burst of white appearing before her eyes, her whole body shuddering, coming so hard she screamed his name and it echoed around the empty restaurant. She sat up and looked at him through lust filled lidded eyes trying to regain her breath, reaching out to undo his belt and zip. His trousers dropped to the floor as he once again pushed her back onto the table and climbed on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows. She could feel his rock hard cock hitting off her stomach as the frantic passionate kissing resumed, their tongues duelling both fighting to pull each other further into their mouths. She slipped her hand under his waistband and felt his hardness for the first time, Gene letting out a low growl as her hand gripped his shaft and she slowly started sliding it up and down occasionally running her thumb over the tip where the first few drops of precum had appeared. He left her mouth and began nibbling at her neck, leaving harsh red marks from his stubble...he groaned into her neck as she worked his shaft harder. He was desperate to come but he wanted it to be inside her so he grabbed her wrists in one hand, pinned them above her head and whispered in her ear "Now then Bolly, it's time for that seein' too we talked about". With his free hand he pushed down his boxers then lifted her left leg onto his shoulder and entered her in one swift movement, both gasping as he filled her completely.

He thrust in and out slowly watching her eyes widen as he buried himself to the hilt within her, she was writhing beneath him trying to encourage him to go faster "Tell me what you want Alex" knowing exactly what the answer was...her voice barely a whisper "Fuck me Gene, fuck me hard..." He immediately began thrusting hard, the table began creaking and banging on the floor in time with his thrusts, she was taking everything he was giving; meeting him thrust for thrust lifting her hips to let him in even deeper " Jesus Alex...so wet...fuck...so tight...arrghh". He didn't want to stop but he was pretty sure the table was about to give way so he pulled out, wrapped her legs round his waist, cupped her arse, stood up off the table and carried her towards the bar. He turned her to face the bar so her back was to him, she lifted her leg up onto one of the bar stools and bent over waiting for him to enter her once more. He moved in close to her, grabbing her hips pulling them towards him and slid her onto his cock a low growl escaping as her walls moulded around him. Entering her from behind felt amazing, she was so wet and tight he could have come just from re-entering her. Once he regained his composure, he began thrusting hard and fast, his thighs slapping of the back of hers. He knew he couldn't hold out for long but he wanted her to come with him so he slipped his hand round to her clit and rubbed it roughly. Her orgasm was building; he was fucking her good and proper bringing her closer to the edge "Fuck...oh god...don't fucking stop" with a few more thrusts she came dragging him over the edge with her. He gripped her hips tight as his orgasm was ripped from him as her walls clamped down on his cock spilling into her, gradually slowing the thrusts to an eventual stop as the last few drops were dragged from him. He collapsed onto her back, panting for breath, sweat glistening on both of them. He pushed her hair out of the way and placed light butterfly kisses from the nape of her neck down to her collarbone, she reached round and ran her fingers through his hair. He turned her round to face him and they shared a passionate kiss, just as Alex opened her eyes to check out the damage they had caused. She nodded at Gene to turn round...one of the table legs had buckled, the floor was covered in broken glass and cutlery not to mention the tablecloth and napkins that were strewn everywhere. She giggled into her hand as the both walked towards it to pick up their clothes and started to get dressed.

"Well Bols, what d'yer say we take this upstairs before we cause anymore damage?"

"I'd say that's a great idea Guv...after all it is a whore in the **bedroom** that you want..." a cheeky glint flashing in her eyes.

She kissed him on the cheek leaving him to clean up and thus allow her to slip into something slutty before he arrived for round two. She smiled the whole way up to her flat in disbelief that she had just shagged Gene Hunt - her DCI - and by all accounts it had been the best shag of her life! She had never come so hard...twice!

Gene walked round surveying the damage and lit a cigarrette, he thought to himself he could stay here and clean this mess up _or_ he could go upstairs and shag the life outta Alex _hmm tough decision Genie...not _as he scribbled down a note, leaving it on the counter. He turned out the lights, locked up and left the trattoria taking the steps two at a time up to her flat.

The note:

"Luigi, you know what to do...put it on the tab"


End file.
